Great Spirits
BlackswanWhiteswan About Tribe of Hidden Horizon Series Tribe of Hidden Horizon/Rank Info Tribe of Hidden Horizon/Allegiance Tribe of Hidden Horizon/Trivia *** Speckled Owl was standing in a big beautiful clearing, the trees were bright green and the grass with long, also green, but what caught her eye the most attention was the beautiful waterfall. Wanting to have a closer look, she walked over to it, but then she stopped as something caught her attention. Her landed on a handsome brown tom with green eyes but he had an unusually black mark on his forehead, in front of him was a black and white she-cat. "Hello!" she called. The cats didn't move, nor did they hear here. Speckled Owl walked over to them, she watched as the brown tom barred his teeth at the she-cat, the she-cat darted away. Speckled Owl walked in front of the tom. "Hello." He seemed to look past her. Trying again, she meowed. "Hello." Then all of a sudden, his eyes seemed turn his attention on her, he looked into her eyes. "Speckled Owl!" Speckled Owl jerked awake, with a hiss she looked up and saw her father, Chief Roaring Lion standing in front of her. "Yes?" "I told you to go out with the Hunters awhile ago." "I'm sorry." Chief Roaring Lion sighed. "It's alright, they already left. I guess you can stay in camp for today." and with that he walked away, he went to stand beside her mother, Turtle Dove. Sighing, she looked down at her paws. She knew he was mad, but he didn't show it. Being the daughter of the chief was meant that she had big responsibilities, she was to become the next Chief of her people. Her thoughts kept drifting to the tom. He was always in her dream, she didn't know what he had to do with her dreams, but she felt like it was important. "Hey Speckled Owl!" Speckled Owl turned her eyes on her best friend, Tree Blossom. "Hey Tree Blossom." the white she-cat with red spots and blue eyes smiled. "How have you been?" "Well I missed the Hunters." she laughed. "They left awhile go." Tree Blossom burst out laughing. "I bet your father was mad. You always seem to get in trouble." "You got that right, but he took it pretty well." "That's a first!" laughed Tree Blossom, her blue eyes seemed to sparkled as she sat down beside her. "I guess so." "What's wrong? Don't tell me you have been having those dreams, Speckled Owl!" rolling her eyes dramatically. "It was." sighed Speckled Owl, "It's the same tom." she whispered turning her eyes on Tree Blossom. "I keep seeing him at the same place! It's beautiful with a waterfall, and bright green grass. He was chasing a she-cat I think off his territory." "Have you told your father about it?" "No! I don't know what those dreams are yet, I have to wait." she told her standing up. Speckled Owl knew that Tree Blossom would listen, she always did. "Your an great friend, Tree Blossom." Tree Blossom blushed. "Thank you! I know I am, right? Oh look, here comes Snake Bite!" Sighing, Her eyes landed on the big brown tom with big green eyes. Speckled Owl rolled her eyes, she knew that Snake Bite had a big crush on her, but she didn't care. All the other she-cats would die to be Snake Bite's mate, but not her, she had more important things to do before settling down with a mate and kits. Snake Bite walked over to them. "Hi, Speckled Owl." he grinned, before turning his eyes on Tree Blossom. "Tree Blossom." "Hello Snake Bite." she meowed before turning her eyes away from him. Tree Blossom purred. "Hi Snake Bite." "What are you ladies up to?" he asked with a tilt of his head, but he kept his green eyes on Speckled Owl. His eyes never leaving hers, until he finally turned them away from her and on Tree Blossom. "Did Speckled Owl get in trouble again." He chuckled. "Oh yes she did!" chirped Tree Blossom, her blue eyes sparkled. "Chief Roaring Lion didn't seem happy, Speckled Owl says he took it very well." she meowed as her eyes drifted over to Speckled Owl's father. "I am right here guys" hissed Speckled Owl frustrated, with a flick of her tail she walked away. "I'll see you later, Tree Blossom. Bye Snake Bite." Once she was out of ear shot, Snake Bite turned and looked at Tree Blossom. "She doesn't like me does she?" Tree Blossom shrugged. "I don't know, she will if you hang out with her more." she smiled mysterious. "You guys would look so good together." "Thanks Blossom, I'll talk to her later, but I think I should let her cool down first." his green eyes watched Speckled Owl. Speckled Owl yawned as she walked into her own den, made for her. As she grew older, her parents made a nice comfy den for her, and only her. Curling into her nest, she broke into a big purr, she needed sleep. Maybe if she went to sleep, she would have more of those dreams. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep. Yawning, Speckled Owl woke. To her suprised she was in her nest, looking around she saw that her other clanmates were also in their nest, and the stars where shining. I must have slept longer. ''she thought. Then what shocked her the most was, she didn't have any dreams. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked out of her den. Once she was outside her den, she walked into the warriors den. "Tree Blossom!" she whispered. Tree Blossom didn't move. Speckled Owl growled to herself. "What are you doing, my daughter?" Speckled Owl jumped and turned around, and was faced to face with Turtle Dove. Her mother. "Oh I was trying to talk to Tree Blossom, but she wouldn't....move." she said with a frown. Turtle Dove smiled with a purr. "How about you her sleep, dear." Speckled Owl sighed and nodded. "I guess so." "What seems to trouble you?" 'Nothing!" Speckled Owl said quickly, her eyes darted over to where her parents shared a den. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" "I was..and I slept through have the night." Turtle Dove purred. "You need some rest, tomorrow you have a big day." "Oh right." Speckled Owl forgot that she would have to help her people with difficult things. I didn't matter which, she had to help them, if there was a problem she would have to figure out how to fix it. Sighing, she turned and looked at her den, then back at her mother. "Get some sleep." meowed Turtle Dove, she touched her nose to her daughter's head, before walking back to the den. "I guess so." and with that Speckled Owl walked to her den, walking inside she went to her nest and curled up in a tight ball. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep. * * * "My daughter wake up! Today you have somethings to do!" Speckled Owl opend one of her eyes. "Yes?" she looked at her father with one eye. 'COMING SOON!'''